


away

by Antarktica



Series: Run [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Episode : Fault, i had to write it okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarktica/pseuds/Antarktica
Summary: Maybe if she ran, really far away this time, she'll find a way.





	away

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this. I couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote it. It's short but oh boy.

            Gitano. 

            One word that could turn her head around and her heart beating faster. In fear. Faster and it felt like she was running. All over again. Suffocating like the life she suffered in the past. Devious like the demons she buried deep down in her fragmented soul. 

            She hated him. She loathed how one man can have such an impact in so many lives. How a gun to a head threatens a well-founded partnership. How a threat to a life exposes so many truths more than reality could handle. How running away didn't necessarily keep Olivia away from the matters at hand. 

            Elliot.

            She couldn't bear to shoot him with Gitano's gun to his head. She felt sick when he'd actually thought she'll have taken the chance if she could. Elliot made her feel like she wanted to run away. Not to him. From him. 

_Bullshit._

            She couldn't believe he said that. That they couldn't be partners if things were that way. It has always been  _that way._ Her soul shakes as he had said those words. He'd regret it, she's sure she would because she looks at him for the last time and his eyes are narrowed. Guilty. 

            Olivia runs. She always does. She never knows how long this time. Perhaps this is for good. Elliot had finally done it. Broke the last few pieces that held her together. She was anything but shards of soul, not able to mend back together. 

            Maybe if she ran, really far away this time, she'll find a way. A way to be whole again. A way to forget how Elliot's words broke her. A way to forget about the man who she thought she could be hurt by, but still able to put the pieces back together. A way to run away from the truth that they both had to confront. 

            He loves her just as much as she loves him. Elliot ran away first. Retreated to his brooding self. Her? She just ran. Olivia never had a direction in mind.

            But she runs. To Oregon. To go undercover. To go soul-searching. To forget. 


End file.
